


Blue Lion

by Helena64



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena64/pseuds/Helena64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a dare made my friend to write a story without plotting or planning at all. So each chapter will be written without any forethought or structure. So please bear with me and I will take any plot holes or discrepancies to my attention and fix the story at a later date</p><p>So this the story of when Jaime Lannister is removed from the Kingsguard after the ambush of Eddard Stark at King's Landing. Due to the anger of King Robert and his vindictive streak against the Lannisters he is beholden to Jaime is also to marry Brienne of Tarth at the behest of Renly. This is the events if Jaime and Brienne had met before he was to be returned to the Lannisters after his capture by the Northmen.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaime

Jaime Lannister was in a rage, his brother, had been arrested and captured by the North for no apparent reason. Privately, Jaime knew it had to be about the little Stark boy but his brother had had no part in that. The arrogance of Eddard Stark's wife to kidnap his dwarf little brother and the arrogance of Stark himself for allowing it and agreeing to his wife's actions further angered him. While Cersei and his father had despised the the youngest Lannister, Jaime did love his brother and for those Northerners to capture the shortest Lannister and heir to Casterly Rock infuriated him. In the city streets Jaime confronted Eddard Stark with others of the Kingsguard. He wants the Warden of the North to pay for taking his brother and insulting the Lannister name. Jaime's best voice was his sword and so he spoke to Stark with it; he was not cunning like his sweet sister Cersei or able to twist words like Tyrion, his words were his armour and his defense, not his attack.

Stupid guard, stabbed the Stark and stopped the fight. Jaime was full of bloodlust and thwarted anger, not allowed to fight, not allowed to be with his beloved Cersei because she is with that fat oaf of a king, not even allowed to be with his children to avoid suspicion; not that Cersei ever let him close to their children. Restless and impatient, Jaime felt like a child waiting to be reprimanded by his father for something childish. Even now his father would say he was being childish but he didn't want to listen to his father, he didn't want to calculating and rational, he wanted to destroy and cut down and rage that his family is treated like nothing and his brother that struggles so is humiliated and insulted by Northerners who think they can do anything because they own that barren wasteland called the North.

He is summoned to the King's chambers. He hated that room; the room that the fat ingrate king fucked all and sundry, any filthy whore that took his fancy and in that very same room, with that very same filthy cock he fucked and sodomised his beloved sister. Eddard Stark was there, as was Renly, the king's pillow biting younger brother. The rest of the small council; the Spyder, Lord Verys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Little finger and his own Lord Commander Barristan Selmy. The king looked to have been heavy in his wine, face red and eyebrows frowned at both Jaime and the hand. Angry Robert, especially with his friend Stark did not bode well for him. Even Selmy, who had mentored him for many years frowned at him with disappointment more powerful than his own father's could have been. Robert the idiot held a paper in wine shaken hands and squinted as though the large letters were minute. However the words rocked him to the core:

"Ser Jaime Lannister, first son of Tywin Lannister and member of the Kingsguard.  
You have been found guilty of neglect and extortion.  
For the abuse of rights given to you by appointment of the Kingsguard and  
attacking a member of the King's advisors and small council as well as  
neglecting your post as protector of the King when if not for your superior  
could have slayed by enemies of the crown  
I charge you with this sentence:  
You shall no longer bear the honor of being part of the Kingsguard,  
you shall return to your seat at Casterley Rock and you  
should have the choice of marrying either the Lady of the Vale, Lysa Arryn  
and be protector of the Lord Robert or the heiress of Tarth, the Lady Brienne."

Jaime was thrown, no longer part of the Kingsguard? No longer with his sweet Cersei? Married? He looked about himself, Stark's face as barren as his lands, Little finger with his smug little smile, no matter the situation, a dornish red faced Robert, heating up like a forge by it's bellows, the Spyder silent and still like his name, Pycelle muttering to himself as ineffectual as ever, the smug grin of Pillow biter Renly bothered him somewhat but the stern and slightly sad look of Lord Selmy was what really brought his situation home. All Jaime knew was fighting, winning and Cersei; he had no patience to stay at home, no love except for his sister and no strength to live under his father once again. Furthermore, his choice of bride was also made already; the Lady Lysa had publicly shown her contempt for the Lannisters and, Jaime knew he would be out the moon door before his wedding was over.So the unknown Brienne of Tarth was to be his bride. He had barely heard of Tarth itself let alone the heiress. 

"Ser Jaime, we need your acceptance and your decision." The blustering of the king brought him out of his shock. He bowed as expected and pointed to this Brienne of Tarth on the parchment to show his decision. As the idiot king poured wax over his bride to be's name, Jaime worried as Renly's grin grew. The seal of Baratheon over the one he will and his own and the bottom to show his acceptance, Jaime took the document that highlighted another oath broken while the Baratheon fatty called for more parchment and wine. "I need to send a raven to the Evenstar telling him his search for a goodson is over."The laughter that followed was just the icing on a bitter ash filled cake.


	2. Brienne

This had been Brienne's first visit outside Tarth without her father. She had gone to Bronzegate to visit Lord Brus Buckler on a matter of continued trade between the two Stormland houses. She sat in an ill fitting dress in Tarthian blue. It matched her eyes but the actual dress made her look like a man. Her small breasts swamped in what would show them off if they were larger, the dress fell past her waist making her look even more square and boyish. Not nearly as comfortable as her shirt and breeches, no exposing, too feminine to suit her squarish face and her boyish hair. Lord Brus was nearly three times her age, his older cousins playing with her own father when they were small boys. The man was not very tall and barely half her own lofty height, not that that wasn't unusual but the dissatisfied look on his face while they ate made it look squashed and gave the impression of a much shorter man. Brienne tried to talk of the fish exchanges of Tarth for the mainland beef and mutton. She had promised her father to strike a deal with the castallan of Bronzegate and even though she was no knight she would not break a vow, especially to her father, the last of the Tarth line aside from her.

"I'm sure we can broker an exchange-"  
"No title is worth marrying you, go back to your father with my answer: No, I rather take the black."

Brienne just sat in her itchy dress as the castallan walked off. Mouth gaping in shock. Marry? Brienne had been paraded throughout the stormlands for a suitable husband but most men took one look at her and turn the other way. It was bad enough that she stood above everybody else, but she didn't have any pretty features. She cut her hair short so not to annoy her when she trained, her face was like a block of whitewashed wood, pale and square, her mouth was too big for her face Her teeth were so crooked that no one wanted to see them. Her face was covered in freckles that was not the sign of a lady who sat indoors. Her hands were calloused and rough, not the indication of a quiet life sewing or pursuing woman's activities. She had muscles where other girls were soft, her skin was marked from fights not smooth to touch and all over Brienne was not enough a girl to be agreeable to a man, any man. She had thought her father had given up on her, doomed to be the last of the house of Tarth. 

Walking back to the guest chambers with heavy feet, Brienne felt truly saddened by herself since she first heard the taunts of the village boys on Tarth. 'Big Brienne', She was so disproportionate everywhere that nobody could ever want to marry her. She was ashamed that the only one who loved her, she disappointed. Her poor father always called her with sapphire eyes and spun gold hair and milk skin but that wasn't enough to balance out everything else. Boys said the only one who could take her was the mountain or the hound both big enough or ugly enough or stupid enough to marry her. Brienne could never marry those honorless monsters. There had been only one man kind to her, who didn't call her lord and snigger or turn away with disgust, the third Baratheon son, Renly, but he would be married to important people of proper standing with him no matter how much she wished it could be her.

Realising she had made it back to her room she told the septa they would leave in the morning before wearily dressing in a shift, the only feminine garment she comfortably wore. Laying down in the the Bronzegate guest rooms, Brienne wished that she was more like the ladies that men fought over in tales rather than the men who fought, it was the only thing her despairing father had let her do that she now regretted she had fought against. She had thought that marrying a man or learning to be a good wife would never matter but now, the Tarth line will go extinct because she is too manly, too ugly to be able to attract a man enough to want to give her children.

The next morning Brienne and her retinue containing her septa, Rella. Two of her father's most trusted knights Ser Dullerthon Brackish and Ser Hurly Burlish and the four horses that carried them. Brienne daydreamed and worried while Septa Rella prattled on about getting married and being a proper lady; how to run a household and other duties Brienne knew she would never get to even bother thinking about. She knew that Lord Brus had spent many years in King's landing and around the Stormlands and had never seen her, probably father had hoped that the enticement of becoming Lord of Tarth was enough for the son of a secondary line. But she had ruined it and Brienne hoped that her father would not get desperate enough to sell her off to some old man who couldn't see her ugly face. Marry her but would never allow her to train or ride and force her to sit inside and sew for the rest of her life.

"-would be better to blow out the candles during the consummation; will make your husbands night a lot easier to bear and also easier for you." That one line cut Brienne to the quick, the teasing about her face and her body by boys and men and girls and ladies bounced of her like her Tarthian blue blue armour repelled all those words, whether she wore it at the time or not, but being so ugly that she would spend the rest of her life ever married to a man, hiding in the dark like a shameful secret seemed worse than any joke, name or insult ever thrown at her. The septa didn't notice and just prattled away not seeing the tear fall down Brienne's cheek.

Arriving home Brienne dreads the disappointed face of her father but it surprised and shocked to see her ailing father dancing around the hall, a piece of parchment in one hand and her mother's shawl in the other. Brienne was then swept up in her father's arms and spun round the hall, the man so lively he looked nothing like the decrepit father who lay in bed unable to stand. "We are saved, we are saved! Haha, you will be married and Tarth will continue, especially to Ser Jaime Lannister.


	3. Jaime

Jaime stood in front of the Septon, his sister stood behind him next to the King, their son,Joffrey beside them. Many people who were in King's Landing, bannerman of house Lannister came to watch the spectacle. Tyrion was still up North at the Vale and Jaime wished his witty brother was here on this day he thought he could escape forever. On his shoulders the thick brocade red and gold cloak,designed with swords and lions, the garment he would cloak his bride. It was gaudy, it looked like the tapestry in his father's solarium. Jaime hated the Sept almost as much as his father's room. It had the same feel as when Jaime sat across from his father after doing something unbecoming of an heir. Religion always had the same feeling as if he was always being observed and found wanting; he wasn't much a follower of religion and the seven statues looking down on him were unsettling. He just hoped that this Brienne of Tarth was not some Septa wannabe and make him put up with all that nonsense. 

Turning to the doors Jaime got his first glimpse of his bride as she and her father entered the Sept. The silhouette was an odd one, a giant with a hunched figure by its side. The sun shining behind them blinded Jaime to his future family but as they walked down the steps it was only the stern eye of everyone around him that stopped him running away. The giant figure was a woman. With a sapphire blue dress that made her look like a man with her short hair and lack of any shape at all. Comparing this dress to the one worn by his beloved sister, Jaime had never really noticed how much a dress showed a lady's body, probably because the only lady he looked at was Cersei. The top made her look concave and the length his any waist she could possibly have. But the stern expression, furrowed brows and freckled face made her look more like a lad than anything the dress did. 

Jaime noticed the smirk on Renly's face where he stood with the rest of the small council but even more unbearable was the pitying look in Ser Barristan''s. He knew Ser Barristan had looked out for him ever since he had joined the Kingsguard at fifteen years old. But the relief that the man he had looked up to was not part of the plot was tempered by the looks of mirth and malice amongst the rest of crowd and the greedy gleeful look on his to be good father's face. He was a hunched little man, who stature made his unfortunate daughter look even more giant. He could barely stand up and was leaning heavily on his heavy set heir and Jaime could already imagine being stuck in Tarth as his wife was the heir of the island. Jaime's fate had become much more bleak after seeing his bride to be but nothing was as bad as marrying Lysa Tully so he stood his ground and prepared for this even like a tournament or battle.

The farce of a marriage was even worse by the time Brienne took her place beside him. He had to reach up to place the cloak around her! The lines he spoke as if he were battling an opponent, with gritted teeth hiding behind a smarmy smile. She didn't.She barely opened her mouth to talk let alone even pretend that this was a joyful occasion the Septon kept insisting it was. Finally with a quick peck on the lips lasting far too long for Jaime's liking and turning his wifes face bright red they were married. Taking his wife's hand but looking everywhere but at her Jaime did what he always did in situations he was uncomfortable with he faded out, practised smiles for the crowd and efficient steps to end the process all the faster.

The reception was worse. Renly, Robert, Little Finger and all the other pathetic nobles that thought Jaime above his station enjoyed congratulating the couple and roaring with laughter at their expense. Even worse was Cersei's cold looks. Jaime couldn't bare them. Making him feel guilty for betraying her and not figuring a way of getting out of the marriage it was worse than the laughter, the pity or the idiots that actually thought they cared about one another. Jaime barely looked at his wife,though she looked uncomfortable as he felt and tried to be polite to those who mocked her straight to her face in her own brutish manner. After an afternoon of eating what tasted like ashes and keeping those who wanted to enact the bedding ceremony at bay, the sun went down and he could bid them all goodnight and leave before everyone came to watch "Big Brienne and the Lion" like it was a play not damnation for the both of them.

Thankfully, the rooms he had been given in the red keep now that he had been removed from the Kingsguard were far away from the spiteful party and in the quiet Jaime began to plan. He had tried to think of many different ways of making it through the consummation; pretending she was Cersei thought that would be very difficult or not actually going through with it. But when he stepped in the room, his plan died on his lips. His wife was blowing out all the candles, not having to look at her would be a bonus but the graceless woman stood in a shift, she did actually have hips and her tits were rather small, not like Cersei's. She looked like rough hewn pine rather than smoothed polished and decorated. But the thing that really stopped him in his tracks was the fear in her eyes. She was terrified. Her stance rigid like she would rather duel him to the death but her eyes were wide and darting everywhere, watching him, looking to the door, the window and to all the romantic candles that the servants had tried create an atmosphere with.

Jaime grabbed her arm, grateful she didn't scream but it looked like she wanted to. He took the snuff and sat her on the bed. She looked confused and resigned and terrified all at once an Jaime felt even more awkward than when she had walked down the steps in the Sept. "We don't have to lay together. We can tell everybody we did and nobody will be the wiser." Jaime used his most persuasive voice, the one that got the servant girls to shut up when he went to see Cersei but that only made her look affronted as well, her face screwed up with too many expressions all at once made her limited looks look even worse. "But it would be lying, I won't lie to anyone. We have to...consummate this marriage or we're not married. We have to be married." Jaime was surprised by her desperation as much as her forthrightness. "Then why were you putting out the lights?" She blanched and even though Jaime knew she was young, she hadn't looked it until then. "The Septa told me it would be better if you couldn't see me when we..." 

That was when the cold realisation hit Jaime; his wife was a virgin. She hadn't laid down with anyone, ever. And Jaime, who didn't really care about her more than she was innocent in this as he was had to have her for the first time. "Do you know what to do? Do you know anything?" The blush and the head shake nearly made Jaime want to scream. He was going to have to fuck a child. Kingslayer, reaching a new low."Right, well lie down and take off your shift." This was even worse than he had expected. "Well, it's going to hurt a bit the first time, nothing I can do about that." Jaime undid the strings of his pants, ugh, there was no way he could even get it up!! She lay there, stiff as a statue, no way was this going to be anything like the passionate meetings between Cersei and he, she wasn't even wet, not that Jaime was surprised.

Closing his eyes and thinking of Cersei and the way he would sink into her, joining the two of them irrevocably got him hard as quickly as it always did however the bitter note of trying to enter a girl that wasn't sweet Cersei made him struggle a little. Any hope of keeping himself hard dissipated when he saw wide eyes staring at his cock, her body petrified. "I'm going to touch you alright? I'm going to try to not hurt you. We don't have to do this."  
"Just get on with it! The tears i her eyes belied her harsh tone and a very put upon sigh he crawled on top of her, spread her legs and with his hand began to fondle her. She felt nothing like Cersei but Jaime tried to keep her in mind while he rubbed and slid his fingers into his innocent wife. Jaime couldn't look at her but he could feel her tremble as he sheathed himself in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a note, there is some offensive terms in my story, especially from Jaime's perspective so I would just like to say I personally don't agree with comments made in my story by characters. I'm just trying to give a portrayal of a certain personalities not my own views. More specifically the derogatory terms Jaime uses against Renly and also his descriptions of other people along the story. I apologise if they offend anyone.


	4. Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers, sorry I haven't updated lately. I had to have surgery and have been recovery, thankfully now I'm home and not so out of my head from pain killers I can continue to update :) Still, criticisms and grammar corrections are always welcome so please comment :)
> 
> Also the first part of this chapter is rather graphic and awful. Its meant to be awful and graphic and horrible so tell me how I goI will have a line to show when it finishes so if you don't want to read scroll to there to pick up the story :)

Brienne was a warrior. She was also a woman. But when she lay there underneath her husband all she felt, was insignificant. She knew she had to do her duty and be married and bare children and continue the legacy. Not that they would be Tarth but Lannister. However, she didn't really know what went on in the bedroom. Her only information had come from the Septa and what she had heard from other women on the Tarth, not that there were many she could talk to. But mostly she had never thought she would ever get married and had not been interested to know. She always thought she would always be Brienne, The maid of Tarth, not Brienne Lannister wife to an oathbreaker. But now she was in her marriage bed with her husband and she felt so stupid. So childish when he asked her if she knew what to do and she hadn't. So upset when he couldn't even look at her when he tried to get excited for her. The only thing she thought she could possibly handle was the pain.

Pain was the same. Whether it was cuts or bruises or aches deep in her muscles. Pain she could tolerate in any shape or form she had ever experienced. It felt so big inside her, it stretched and chafed against her insides and she hoped she would get pregnant quickly because she didn't want to go through this pain so very often. It was dry and forceful pressure and Brienne couldn't understand how anybody thought this could be enjoyable. SHe hurt everywhere, her husband pushed harder and harder until his entire dick was inside her. Brienne let a single tear fall from her eyes, she refused to let any more fall. But she hurt so much and it wasn't even over. She clenched her eyes shut and tried not to cry when he pulled out and tried to push back in. Brienne felt like she was being split in two. It felt like forever until he stopped moving and stilled within her. The burst of fluid within her caught her by surprise, it was warm and moved around inside her. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the first time since he had entered her Brienne looked up at her husband. His eyes were shut but he gasped like he had just ran a marathon. He pulled out of her and she felt the fluids flow out of her, wetting the bed and making her cringe. She was ignored as he rolled to her side and after pulling the blanket over him fell asleep. Brienne stared at 'the Golden Lion' that shared her bed, feeling hollow, carved out and sore. pulling her own side of the blankets over herself she lay beside the man she had married. She lay still but still was not asleep when the sun rose. She tried to reconcile everything she had heard about men, about Jaime Lannister, Kingslayer and about what she had just endured in her head. 

She had grown up away from most of the other noble families except the other bannermen of the Stormlands. She grew up around the great hall of Tarth, fighting with stable boys and servants who poked fun at her looks and made fun when she wanted to play. She had not grown up around other ladies, the only woman she talked to was the Septa and sometimes the cook who used to find after the kitchen hands pushed her into the scullery. Most other ladies had their mothers and sisters to learn how to be ladylike; what to do,what to say. Brienne knew Jaime Lannister had grown up as son of the hand and heir to Casterly Rock and lived in King's Landing. He knew how to act with other nobles. He had many women probably swooning over him, he would know how to charm them. He was a great fighter and had respect from people even though he betrayed his duty and killed his king. 

Brienne felt out of place everywhere except Tarth. No one really came to Tarth; it was too small, to far away from anything interesting to be of consequence. But it had beautiful seas and rivers, its forests were vibrant and full of life. She knew every inch of the island. She had camped all over and explored by herself when the teasing and poking had gotten too much. She and Jaime were from completely different worlds. Brienne tried to keep every promise she made; she promised to support Renly in his place as he held the Seat of the Stormlands.She had sat at every dinner with different suitors who looked at her with disgust as she had promised her father. She may not be a knight but she followed the code that was so honorable and admirable to her. But Ser Jaime Lannister, Kingslayer, oathbreaker. He made a mockery of what a knight should be. He had neglected his duties to his King, twice! He had no respect for those who would keep their integrity and their vows and now she was his wife. Briene Lannister, Kingslayer's wife.

Brienne tried to ignore him when he woke up. She pulled the blankets higher over her shoulders and curled up into a smaller ball as she could. She hadn't put her shift back on afterwards and still clutched it in her hands, mortified she had been in bed with a man naked but also vulnerable without clothes to hide in. He left and she felt relieved but still hurt when he didn't even acknowledge her. But if that was to be their marriage, avoidance and distance then maybe it could be tolerated. It's not like she ever had any aspirations of a loving marriage. At least he is only twenty years older than her rather than sixty.

But she so wished that her husband would be an honorable man, like the knights in the stories she was told as a child. She knew she would never be like the fair maidens but she did hope she could marry a man who would sacrifice anything. Even if he would do her the kindness of not laughing at her like every other Lord did.Someone who could agree to marry her would have to be like a virtuous knight. As she had been told by her Septa many times, she wasn't the sort of maiden that any Lord would want to marry as her only attractive feature was the title she would inherit. And now that title, her beloved island was in the hands of Jaime Lannister. 

They were moving to Casterly Rock today. The rest of her things had been taken already except for her armour and her sword. The armour sat at home, the last birthday present her father had given her. Her sword had been hidden by her among her other belongings; scratchy skirts and the few blankets and sewing pieces her mother had made on Tarth. Now she would travel the farthest from her home she had ever been. She had always wanted adventure and travel but not like this, not to some giant feline infested cage on the other shore of Westeros. Brienne hoped that she would be able to find somewhere to hide and practise and at least keep her sword to arm against those who would bid her unwelcome in her new home.

The breakfast had been surprisingly peaceful. She had eaten by herself, her husband nowhere to be found. She was uncertain about how to continue, they were not to leave for another three hours; her husband's belongings packed to travel to Casterly Rock, when she was visited by Renly Baratheon. She wasn't sure how to approach him now. He had always been kind to her, even danced with her once even though she stood on his toes. But, she had seen his laughing at the two of them, mirth and malice glinting in his eyes the night before. She wasn't sure that now she was a Lannister, that he would continue being polite to her, even though he always acted like a gentleman.

"Lady Brienne. How are you? Is he a brute? Did he hurt you?"  
"My lord, I assure you I am fine."  
"I did come out of concern for your welfare. While I have no love for the Kingslayer, you I always remember with fondness and respect. You may be a Lanister now but you have the blood of the Stormlands in you and I hope we will always be friends."  
Renly's speech warmed her heart. Reassured and comforted Brienne felt hope that if she had one friend that didn't label her Lion fodder then maybe shouldn't just be known for her husband. The entrance of said husband at that moment soured the room and Brienne found her own mood souring as well.

"Lord Renly, How kind of you to call on us."  
"Yes Ser Jaime, I do hope that matrimonial bliss has worked its wonders on you. But I must intrude of your wife's time. The lovely Brienne and I are good friends and I wanted to wish her joy in the Westerlands and that Stormlands wishes her health and happiness."  
"Wonderful sentiments indeed. I'm sure my wife appreciates them greatly. BUt we must be off home, so if you could let my wife and I have some time to ourselves.  
"Of course. Lady Brienne, good luck in the Lion's den."

 

As soon as the door shut and Renly's familiar face was gone, Brienne rounded on her husband. "How could you be so rude? He is one of the few people kind to me and you chase him off. He was polite and was behaving with honor and dignity and you treat him like some horrible thing rather than a Lord and a good man as he deserves." Brienne bit her her lip; she hadn't meant to yell at her husband but his atrocious behaviour and rude manner really set her off. But she had wanted to have at least an amicable relationship with her spouse and now it looks like she's just gone and put her foot in it.

"Oh, so you do have a tongue in your head. I wasn't sure you could talk at all. Or is it just my winning personality stuns you into silence." Brienne let out a huff of indignation. How dare he act like what he said was nothing. And she knew her face was going red, which made her look even worse. Men don't listen to ugly women and at this rate she wouldn't get one word through into her husband's thick skin or his thick skull. Caught between wanting to tell him off for his behaviour without worsening the relationship between the two of them, Brienne pursed her lips. Conversations were not as easy as a sword fight. She knew how to navigate those, but the intricate dance of words were beyond her and she just wished she could speak her mind without being laughed at.

"Now my young wife, you seem to be of two minds; you shout then refuse to talk. So I will tell what is expected of you and what you can expect. We are married, so you won't be found hanging around with pages and squires, you are now a Lannister lady and should act as such, so nobody should see you swordplay or fighting with others. I'm your husband, obviously and the heir of Casterly Rock, I will not have you seen besmirching my family name. I may not be the most honorable of knights however, I would not dishonor you in front of everyone else. I will not disrespect my house or yours by filling them with bastards and I will not treat you harshly and I hope you find comfort at Casterly Rock." 

With that he left and Brienne was left reeling trying to figure out what he had actually said. Confused and flustered, too much information and too many worries. Brienne found one of her hateful dresses that would annoy her all the way to Casterly Rock but was considered the best she owned so as not to disappoint her husband; that much she had understood. She walked to the carriage with all the grace she could muster, not much, the doors were really small. Her husband sat on a horse beside the carriage, how she wished she could be outside. The lonely two, plus the servants, crawling their way out of kings landing to the Westerlands.


	5. Cersei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long!!! I have been writing more chapters but my internet has been really dodgy lately and I haven't been able to post chapters as I would like to. But It it should be all sorted out now and I will be publishing more frequently :) Hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Helena64

Cersei steamed. She stood beside her odious husband as the ugly witch stood beside her Jaime. Cersei had heard the rumors about the Tarthian heiress; as big as a horse with a face like a plank. The noblemen of the Stormlands called her 'Brienne the Beauty', the ugliest girl in the whole of the seven kingdoms. Tommen had insisted they see them off; Robert only agreed because Ned Stark, Hand of the King, had said it would show the King's power and willingness to act in accordance with the law. Jaime had been her rock, the only thing that had been safe ever since she had been taken to King's Landing to be Robert's wife. Her three children stood beside her; her pride and joy; Joffrey, Myrcella, her beautiful flower and her gentle baby Tommen, they had taken Jaime's place in her heart a long time ago. Jaime had become a tool, which she could use any way she liked and now he was taken from her to be married to the beast of Tarth.

The morning after the wedding, Jaime had come to her, just as she knew he would. He had always been that way and Cersei loved his frantic reassurances whenever something happened that he thought would break them apart. Not that he knew, he was her's until he was redundant, he would always be hers and as they fucked on her bed, hard and hot and ferocious as always she knew that Jamie was still hers even if he was leaving her. He was a fool who couldn't see the consequences,unlike she, which is why he needed her and would always need her and that was her only consolation. It didn't make her less furious that he was stupid enough to be forced to leave her, but sooner or later he would be crawling back. 

Seeing his bride with bags under her eyes and a rigid nervousness as she sat in the carriage in an awful red dress brought a bitter smile to her lips. It was a hollow satisfaction that the girl who took her brother away was as miserable as she will be without Jaime to distract her from this miserable lot in life she had. Her children the light of life would be her only comfort as her 'beloved' husband enjoyed the delights of every whore in Kings Landing. However, seeing the longing looks of Ser Meryn Trant, a member of the Kingsguard, she might not be so miserable after all. She needed to ensure her children's future, with boorish Ned Stark following on in Jon Arryn's discoveries, she needed support, she might as well have some fun as well.

Cersei lay in her bed, Ser Meryn just leaving. Ser Meryn wasn't Jaime; he couldn't fight as well or fuck as well as Jaime could. But, he was in King's Landing and he could be supportive and protective of her heir and her children. With her brother leaving King's Landing it will be a very long time before their father lets him leave it. At least until there is a child and a cowed wife. However, that horrid Imp is still in King's Landing without his precious big brother to protect him. So if I cannot play with one brother I will play with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only a short one. :( I really only wanted her pov as a point of contrast between the other two and to break up the Jamie/Brienne focus. So if I do write from Cersei or anyone else's pov they will probably be short


	6. Jaime

On his horse, if he turned his head to the right, he could pretend he was on his own; not going back to Casterly rock, not married to a young girl, not dismissed from the Kingsguard. It had been many years since he had last travelled the gold road; the last time before Robert's Rebellion. The gold road was smooth and paved with travel worn stones. The countryside speckled with copse of trees and rolling hills. Outside the city the air was clear but Jaime already missed the whisper filled alleys and the sunset glowing roofs of King's Landing. The air was too clean for one who had spent most of his life amongst the miasma of deceit and dishonour of the Red Keep. They wound their way through the crownlands, closer and closer to the Rock. That mine of catacombs full of wonderful days with Cersei, horrible days with his father, free days training alone and sad days consoling his brother. His poor brother now alone in the Vale with that Tully woman he has going to marry what seemed an age ago. 

Cersei had saved him from that fate and Jaime had become part of the Kingsguard; he still wondered how she had done it. He already missed her. It had only been yesterday morning he had left his wife to be with her. They had even got to lie down without clothes, a luxury found few and far between. Being one with his sister had been a comfort and he was glad he had that memory to take with him until net they could be together again. That last kiss, ferocious and passionate as the lions they were was seared into his brain. Her soft lips against his, her body, so familiar, he knew it as well as his own pressed so tightly against him as if they could, they would melt into one another and they would truly be one body.

Now, none of it mattered and as the summer sun beat down over them and he tried not to think of how his father would treat him now. Jaime loved and was terrified by his father. Tywin Lannister was the head of house Lannister before anything else; before being a husband, before being a father. Many times, before Tyrion was born, Jaime would just sit with his mother, he thought she was lonely; father spent most of his time then in King's Landing as King Aerys' hand. He had pushed Jaime, who struggled with reading and writing, to read and write everyday when he would rather get his sword and hack the stupid book to pieces. When Jaime had been accepted into the Kingsguard, the youngest ever and a great honour, his father had been furious. Sitting in the tower of the hand in his new white cloak, he had never been so frightened as his father sat across from him for an hour, ignoring him, his face pinched in rage, his fingers nearly crushing the quill he had been using to write his correspondence. What had been a great idea by Cersei and had filled him with pride had been torn down to a childish folly after fifteen minutes of his father berating him. 

At that time it had been Prince Rhaegar who had comforted him and Jaime's hope had been renewed with the Prince's inspiration. It had been that hope along with his newfound skill of 'going away for a while' that helped him survive witnessing the brutalities and atrocities of the Mad King. Ser Dayne, the man who knighted him, had been the other man who helped him get through those years. He had truly treated him as a brother to be respected especially from Ser Barristan's hurtful remarks that he was too young, too foolish, just a boy. Ser Baristan had been one of Jaime’s heroes and still to this day looked up to him, even if Jaime had been a complete disappointment.

Reminiscing on people who were long gone or too far-gone distracted Jaime as they crossed Blackwater rush for the second time and it was already nightfall. It would be another five days of riding until they made it to casterly rock. Only five more days of freedom before he had to face the reality of life trapped in the rock. His only consolation was that he knew how to distance himself from situations he was horrified by; he could stand by his father for many years obeying him without going mad, his poor wife didn't have that luxury. He hadn't talked to his wife at all since their departure; she hadn't spoken to him either. The inn they had stayed at was large as was the bed; thankfully, she had crawled in first, curled up against the wall side as far from as possible. Tonight, as she exited the carriage, she had given the horses a wistful look, but Jaime knew a proper lady did not go riding when traveling; for sport yes, and Jaime wanted to give his father the best impression rather than worst. Like the night before, Jaime and his wife hadn't spoken to one another at all until they lay side by side in the much smaller bed.

"What is Casterly Rock like?" Jaime hadn't heard her voice in two days, since they were intruded on by Renly Bloody Boratheon. "It is built from the same coloured stone as its foundations so it looks like the castle has grown straight up out of the rock. From the tallest towers all you see is the sunset sea that turns to fire every evening. There are many nooks and crannies to hide in and forgotten rooms that you may never find again. The Lion's Mouth leads straight into the rock and then when you reach the other end the gardens lay before you like a carpet of jewels shining under the sun."  
"You miss it."  
"I have not been there in many years."  
Jaime expects she wants him to ask about Tarth. But he is finished talking, they will be at Casterly Rock soon enough and he doesn't want to think on that too much.


	7. Brienne

Brienne stared out of the wagonhouse window discontentedly; she would much rather be riding on her own horse in the fresh air than stuck inside, she itched to move, her body restless after six days of no exercise at all. The third of their trip they had stayed at Deep Den, seat of House Lydden; protectors of the Gold road and very loyal and closely connected to House Lannister. There she had asked if she could ride just for the next day, but the only words she had heard from him that day had been “No.” Finally the last stretch before Casterly rock, from the foothills to the shore, had been the longest. With no one to talk to and nothing to do and her husband’s silence the entire seven day long journey had finally worn her down. 

However as eager as she was to leave the Gods forsaken carriage, she still wished that the end of their journey would never come. For waiting for her at Casterly rock was the most powerful man in Westeros and piles upon piles of expectations she knew she couldn't fill. She was the wife of the heir and all those duties she had failed at performing had to be executed with perfection. She had to be able to hold a conversation with vipers and twist it to her favor, as beautiful and dangerous as the cliffs by the Evenfall hall, appear welcoming as a fire on a winters night but as icy as the Wall. She could do none of this; she could dance better than any lady if she had a sword in her hand but her tongue would trip over nothing, she towered over everyone and often mistaken for a man but was as shy as field mice, she would not survive in the Lion's den.

With nothing else to do but sit all day and lie awake all night, Jaime's words before they had left had echoed through her mind over and over again. He had said that here were lots of caves and hidden rooms in Casterly Rock so maybe she could abscond one for herself, where she could hide from sneering faces and practise her swordplay in peace. She would come out and try so very hard at being a lady as little as possible. In one of her more hysterical moments, she had decided she will become the ghost of Castely Rock, quiet and fading into the shadows barely seen and left in peace.

The sun had nearly set when sunburnt towers and a glittering sea came into view. Just as the Kingslayer had said, the castle grew out of the rock, towers and turrets piercing the sky, defiant and proud of what it stood over; the biggest gold mine in westeros. Closer and closer, they crept towards the open mouth of the lion that surrounded the causeway. AS many others who had traveled through its jaws, Brienne was anxious as the carriage was gripped by darkness as if they had been swallowed, hoping they would be spat back out eventually rather than disappearing forever in its rocky depths.

Just as Brienne thought that they would never come out of the darkness they were bathing in the fiery light of the setting sun. The carriage stopped before a courtyard of gardens. So stunned at the view she almost didn't see the door opening and a hand reaching for hers. As gracefully as she could (not very) she clambered out of the suffocating vehicle and came face to face with the head of House Lannister. She looked like she had curtsied but in reality her knees had nearly failed her and thankfully was able to stand up once again. Fierce green eyes stared at her, seeming to stare right into her soul and finding it wanting. Brienne had quite forgotten she needed to breathe, so piercing his gaze. While, like every man, she towered over, she looked down at him, but unlike others, he made her feel small. 

"Lady Brienne, welcome to Casterly Rock." Even when sounding civil, he made her feel like she was as important as a bug he was about squish beneath his boot. Brienne was well aware of the dishonour on house Lannister with the marriage to a house far beneath them. However, no one would turn down a marriage to a Lannister without very, very good cause. Beside Tywin were the rest of the family; his brother, Kevan Lannister; with his wife and the younger three children all present. Beside her, Jaime stood stiff and formal in his discourse with his father. However, he relaxed and was even affectionate with his uncle and cousins. Tywin had turned back to the castle but Brienne's focus was torn when a pair of petite arms curled around her, youngest and only daughter of Kevan; Janei Lannister had hugged Brienne. The first affectionate gesture towards her since she had been married shocked her. Overcoming this unexpected turn Brienne smiled at the beaming face that looked at her. Two boys, identical in every way came towards her then, one after the other taking her hand and kissing it with a jaunty smile that reminded of that one unguarded moment she saw of Jaime. 

She had been lead to Jaime's rooms as the heir to Casterly Rock, on the ocean side of the castle overlooking the sea. Most of her belongings were already in chests and wardrobes; they had travelled straight from Tarth to Casterly Rock. Luckily at the very bottom of the biggest trunk was her sword, her sixteenth birthday present, the best she ever received until she received the Tarthan blue suit of armour for her last birthday. Calmed by the familiar weight in her hand she savoured that feeling before sliding her precious sword under their bed. Her first meal with her new family had been a disaster. The least awful sea blue dress she had worn and subsequently had slopped her meal over herself when her new good-father had addressed her. Her husband had not talked her all night, only listening to the childish boasts of the fourteen year old twins and the endless questions of Janei had redeemed the dinner in any manner. Lord Tywin and his brother spoke of politics and even Lady Dorna commented when the talk turned to family, Brienne felt very much the fool with her sodden dress and awkward conversation that even though Ser Kevan and his wife looked at her kindly she could feel their disapproval.

That first night was much the same as those travelling there. Brienne spent most of the night lying next to her husband awake. He still did not talk to her and while this seemed to how their marriage was to proceed she would not complain. Walking through the fortress halls she heard the comments of the servants and even Whitesmile Wat had made a cheerful condescending tune for the kitchen staff that had the entire rock humming. The rest of the week had proceeded the same way. She was mocked by all during the day, make fool of herself at meal times and in the afternoons; Janei's stitching was so much better than her and she would end in a tangled mess she spent most of the time unpinking. Each night she would lay awake miserable and unable to escape the memories of all the blunders she would make each chance she got. It was only after a week of barely any food and no sleep that anything changed. At the end of dinner she hadn't eaten anything as her stomach was so twisted in knots. Her head felt heavy and foggy and when she stood to escape to her sanctuary a rushing sound filled in her ears and everything went dark.

Hours later she woke in Jaime's bed; he slept beside her, the moon high in the sky and the only sound of the waves hitting the cliffs below. She was still in her dress from the even now rumpled so slipping on her shoes and sliding her word from its hiding place she wandered the rock. heading down and down, she made it to a unobstructive door that could hardly be made out from the sandy rock it was set in. The handle was rusted stiff and when the door finally she found a room empty except for cobwebs and dust. closing the door mostly before drawing her present from its scabbard and settling into position she swung and danced, weaving slicing the air as deadly and precise as a viper. Finally comfortable and relaxed in her own skin, she blocked out everything else until a thrust struck and sang against another blade rather than air. Startled, she nearly lost her balance but the firm hand of Jaime Lannister caught her wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new update, Yay!! Hope it is interesting!! Please let me know what you think:). Just a note, there are no precise scales for Westeros according to GRRM so I just made up distances. I hope that doesn't annoy anyone :(. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!! Next update will be up in the next two weeks :). Thank you to all those who commented and gave kudos!! 
> 
> Helena64


	8. Jaime

Ever since he had been back at Casterly Rock, Jaime felt suffocated. He spent hours pouring over documents on taxes and produce and treaties and petitions and all manner of other things that Jaime had never wanted to worry about, his father breathing down his neck the entire time. Then when he wasn't helping his father run the Westerlands, his father would drill him on politics, who owed allegiance to whom, what were so and so's strengths and weaknesses, who can they bribe who can't they. On and on every day. To make things worse the entire rock made a mockery of his wife who was no help at all, the jokes and comments making fun of him as much as her, while she hid amongst the rocks. She had no sense of grace, poise or tact. Was clumsy, obtrusive and ignorant of everything going on around her. Even with his uncle, aunt and cousins to try and distract him from his father, the conversation between them about his marriage and its precursor still smarted in his ears every time Brienne made a fool of herself. Her naivety had even astounded him. While Tarth was not a major house they were still a knightly house, rumored to be descendants of Duncan the Tall; just looking at her, it was no hard to tell why. However she seemed not to have any tact at all by the way she just sits there perplexed every time father and even Uncle Kevan add subtle barbs to their words. The first time she answered his father to one of his insulting hints, her honest answer startled him, he had not realised how dense she was. 

However this dinner was the worst, she had just sat there mashing the food into pulp for the entirety of the meal, then stood before fainting, her body falling face first onto the table, overturning plates and bowls of soups and meats getting every person present covered in dinner. Even unconscious she was causing hassle. It took, Jaime plus another man to carry her to the sick room where she was cleaned and the maester checked her over. She had some scrapes from when she had fallen and the maester also said she hadn't been eating enough. He had also said that something else could be the issue but he wouldn't be able to tell for a number of weeks. If it as what everyone thought it was then hopefully he wouldn't ever have to touch in that way ever again. Looking at her in their own bed was odd, normally he would have come straight from practising his swordplay. It had been his only stress reliever from frustrating reports, overbearing father and hopeless wife. He usually would go straight to bed trying to pretend she wasn't there. But this time seeing her there was odd, she looked less oddly proportioned asleep, she didn't slouch just a little or hold herself like she was about to leap into a battle. He had gone to wash, try and relax, try to pretend he was with Cersei, try to calm down and forget about this horrible life he had been thrown into. When he returned to his room, he hadn't even taken off his sword when he realised Brienne was gone. 

Wandering through the castle, going deeper and deeper into the rock where they became more tunnels than halls he noticed the door that was ajar. Jaime hadn't been down this far since he was young exploring with Cersei. While servants replenished the torches all the way through the stronghold, the rooms were barely touched, so the open door, free of dust was obvious to anyone who had been Casterly Rock for a long period of time. Jaime wasn't sure why he had gone looking for his wife, she was a punishment for him from the King, bloody oaf, the only problem was if she was lost it would reflect badly on him he would not just be Kingslayer but Wifekiller as well. But these problems didn't enter his mind when he left his chambres. When he did sneak into the room, he was impressed. She held a sword like it was just another part of her arm, he form was fluid and she danced with it like a lover, close and delicately, insync but never touching. She looked graceful and comfortable, in her natural state. What surprised Jaime the most was that she looked beautiful, in her own way, graceful, deadly and so confidant that she was the most powerful person in the room. She didn't look like a large ornament that always got in the way but like a lion; powerful, scathing and majestic all at the same time while still being Brienne. 

Jaime had his sword out before he even realised he had wanted to join in that dance. His blade sung when it made contact with hers. She startled, seeming to be completely unaware of her surroundings. Catching her before she fell for the second time that day Jaime stared into Sapphire eyes. He had known they were pretty before, her only pretty feature of her whole being but that piercing stare, like two sapphire flames when right through him, more deadly than any sword stroke he had ever seen. They just stood there watching one another, unable to look away. Jaime was captivated by those eyes. It wasn't until she ducked her head, her whole body reforming to being clumsy, overgrown Brienne again that Jaime could even blink. But then she looked up, determination in her eyes. It seemed she got her confidence from the sword in her hand. 

"So wife, you dance better with a piece of steel than with me." She blushed at that and Jaime took it as a victory. "So how about you dance with swords and me to see how you fare?" When she actually let go of his hand and took her position it was the first time Jaime realised he hadn't let it go. Taking his own position, a confident smirk as he settled into his element. He swung first and she twisted, parried and swung back. Jamie let out a huffed laugh and they danced, steel sang and it was exhilarating. Jaime wasn't sure how long they clashed and twirled around each other, trying to get the upper hand until Jaime twisted her sword out of her hand and into his, his own by her neck. The two of them stood there in silence before Jaime started laughing. He was incredulous. She fought well, spoke his language, could talk with swords. Her face twisted in anger and in one move freed her weapon and his and had the laughing man on the floor, his own sword at his neck. This just made him laugh harder. 

For the next two weeks each night after everyone else had gone to bed the two of them would spar in the cobwebbed room. The physical exertion and the taunts relieving Jaime from all the subterfuge and diplomacy required of the heir to House Lannister. When he had spent the day looking at numbers of incoming and outgoing produce under his father's meticulous eye, learning and laughing at the Maid of Tarth, and subsequently prompted his new term of endearment 'wench'. It both flustered and infuriated his wife and even so the laughter and light hearted banter eased the weight on his shoulders. This newfound camaraderie however existed only in that room. At dinner and around the rest of the day, Brienne was still the ghost of the rock and Jaime worked under his father. The only good change had been that Brienne started eating again and was not so nervous as to cause as many faux pas as she used to. However this changed with the letter that came from king's Landing for him.

It was not unusual for the maester to join Jaime and his father with letters from the ravens. However this letter had been given to Jaime by a slightly panicked maester while his father turned his back. The oddities began piling from then. Later after dinner in the time between the evening meal and sparing with Brienne, did he look at it in solitude. It was signed by Eddard Stark but with his family seal rather than the seal of the hand or the king. Apparently, the righteous man had done some digging though fortunately in areas less dire. He had spoken with one of the pyromancers who had heard the tale of the siege of king's Landing from the inside from one of the older pyromancers at court. The man had blabbed about the wildfire cashes and the imminent destruction of the city which prompted Jaime to break his vow and kill the Mad One. Jaime's secret was out. So what. It was the last line of the letter that had really got Jaime to worry. I kno about your other secret too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!! I have finally finished all my essays and assignments so I can come back to writing!! Thank you to all who commented!! Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Helena64


	9. Brienne

Brienne hadn't realised she had been at Casterly Rock nearly three months until she woke up realising it was her name day. She had even got a routine, spending the days avoiding everyone and the night sparing with her husband. They had even got to conversing during their sparring; Brienne as heiress of Tarth had learnt from the maester and her father on how to run the island. So Jaime would tell her all the fiancé and petitions he had worked through in the day as well as what his father disapproved of, Brienne knew she was considered naive by everyone and she knew her ideals of chivalry and knighthood were fanciful but she was also learned in managing an estate, even if it was not as large as the entire Westerlands. 

So when she arrived at the hall for breakfast she got a very enthusiastic hug and carefully wrapped present from an excitable Janei. With a few quiet congratulations from Ser Kevan and his wife as well as cheeky grins from the twins and a moving present, Brienne was startled to realise that she was content and actually felt like she belonged. That day they had a quiet affair in which only the lords and ladies of the Westerlands attended, rather than everyone from the whole of Westeros. It was very exciting and while Brienne avoided the politics and dancing as much as possible she was pleased when she was twirled around the room once by Jaime, all those nights sparring had let him teach her a few ways she could use her footwork to dance. She did not hear one 'Brienne the Beauty' sniggered behind her back nor did she fall over once in the presence of their guests. Brienne felt the best she ever had at a ball. 

At the end of the evening after the polite speeches from her good father about her wonderful personality and a few subtle barbs at her unsuitability as his son's wife, the King's messenger stood before everyone with a proclamation from the king. "For the brave acts of Ser Jaime Lannister in saving Kings Landing from Wildfire during the Rebellion, King Robert is hosting a tourney and banquet for all the Lords of Westeros to attend in his honor, to recognise and thank him for his great service." 

Beside her, Jaime stood up with his usual winning smile and bowed while everyone clapped politely for him. The rest of the night Brienne listened to Janei chatter excitedly about the tourney until her mother came and took her away to bed. Brienne was nervous about the banquet, she was Jamie's wife and would be expected to be an excellent showcase of Lannister superiority, grace and sophistication, none of which she possessed. She would be an embarrassment and a spectacle to laugh at. The next day her fears were realised when she and Janei were ambushed by the dressmakers of Lannisport, a determined looking Lady Dorna following behind. Bolts of fabric of all types and colours surrounded her and she stood fidgeting in her small clothes as the other women argued around about colour and style with Lady Dorna and Janei adding their opinions in as well. Lannister red clashed horribly with her straw coloured hair, while the gold made her her look faded and worn. Tarthian blue matched her eyes but it was not the Lannister colours. Pink, yellow, orange, green, nothing fit. Brienne was swamped by different fabrics wrapped around her in an effort to compare the colours, sharp nails dug into her skin as she was pushed and prodded, pinched and poked. By the end of it, all the seamstresses left muttering and Brienne fell into an exhausted heap. 

That night in their secret room, Brienne was still tired and morose, and her half hearted attempts at parries and weak thrusts had her beaten within minutes. However, rather than just leaving for their bed, Jaime put their swords away and took her hand, a question in his eyes as he stared at her. "I'm sorry, I do not feel like sparring tonight."  
"So wife, what has you so weary?" The cheeky grin was belied by his eyes which were serious and staring into her own. Brienne looked away, feeling stupid, "I have spent all day with the seamstresses trying to make a dress for the banquet in King's Landing." The amused snort Brienne expected, it is silly to be exhausted just by standing still, "those dressmakers are exhausting aren't they, their endless attack of fabrics really does me in." The friendly teasing pulled a smile from Brienne in spite of herself. "I am not one for dresses, I look hideous, I cannot fight in a dress."  
"I didn't realise combat was a consideration when wearing a dress."  
"How would you know, you've never worn them."  
"I have actually."  
That stopped Brienne short, "What? You've worn a dress?" Mouth gaping, she looked at her husband questioning. "When Cersei and I were children we looked so alike that sometimes we would switch clothes to see if anyone noticed, nobody did, not even our parents. So I have worn a dress, quite a few times. I think it used to suit me rather well." That last remark had Brienne laughing and as they both laughed, Jaime led her out of the room.

There were a few weeks of peace for Brienne; the dressmakers left her alone and she was once again free to spend her days quietly wandering the Rock, this lull did not last and four weeks before Brienne and Jaime were to depart for King's Landing the rumors started. Brienne overheard a lot of gossip through her travels, servants cleaning rooms would not measure their voices and even in the deeper parts of the Rock voices echoed through the narrower tunnels. So it was on her daily travels that she overheard the first mentions of King's Landing's news; that Cersei had been caught sleeping with all of the Kingsguard. Now Brienne knew that that wasn't possible, knights like Ser Barristan Selmy would never cast aside their vows like that, plus the slurring of the queens name while awful was probable from those jealous of her status. However it followed her, everyone was talking of it, the queen had bred all bastards and cuckolded the King. While the shocked Brienne she did not put much stock into it, she had heard many of the rumors about her and many of them particularly ridiculous. Then at dinner, the table as silent, even Janei nor the twins had anything to say while they were usually oblivious to tensions at the table, Tywin Lannister's face stymied all conversation. 

That night, as per usual Jaime joined her for a spar, however this time he as the one out of sorts; his usual finesse gone, his skill blunted by the ferocity and force of his attacks, he had no defense and even so he stuck and thrust and hacked at her with his sword until in an exceptionally wild swing he lost all grip on his sword and stared angrily as it flew into a corner. Putting away her own sword Brienne went to him, hand clasping his shoulder, the way Ser Goodwin would after a bout and she was discouraged. "Reports came today from King's Landing, while the King was away on a hunt, The Hand and Ser Barristan Selmy found the Queen in bed with another man, our Cousin Lancel, Uncle Kevan's oldest. There has been a formal inquest into the legitimacy of Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen. The search found that all of King Robert's bastards have the Baratheon dark hair and that the records show that all Baratheons have the same colur hair. Cersei is to be sent back here in disgrace and her children named bastards. Then to finish it all that the King was severely injured by a boar and now there is no clear heir to the throne if he dies." With all the words out in between them Jaime seemed to sink before Brienne. Quietly Jaime continued, "Father is furious and with Cersei still a week away he has been yelling at me. Even with all this going on the banquet is still going ahead and I don't know what to do."

Stunned that Jaime was even confiding in her, Brienne roused herself trying to think of something to comfort the troubled man beside her. "Well, my father has asked that we visit Tarth soon, I am heiress and as my husband we need to present ourselves there. Maybe if we go you will can be away from your father for a while, we can spar in the courtyard rather than in the dark. I'm sure with your niece and nephews here, Janei and the twins will have others to play with and they are away from attacks from Stannis, while with your sister here your father might not target you so much." Brienne was surprised when Jaime's hand rose and squeezed her own, even more so the genuine smile her gave her, "Thank-you, you're actually good at this wife stuff." Brienne was flattered by his sincere gratitude only to be crestfallen when she realised the jape. Brienne had never expected to have any relationship if she ever got married, but this hot, cold relationship confused her. Once again she was completely confused by Jaime, he was sincere and even caring she could see the vivacious, nice man when they sparred and in some other rare moments, but then the rest of the time he was aloof and sarcastic. With all these thoughts raging inside her head she felt like the entirety of Casterly Rock was wighted on her shoulders, so it was grudgingly that she picked up their swords and followed the Kingslayer's retreating back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry for my long absence :( life really gets in the way of things doesn't it :). Anyway I hope you enjoy the next instalment :).
> 
> Til next time
> 
> Helena64


	10. Eddard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a minor spelling edit!! So for those who've already read this chapter nothing has changed!! Hope you enjoy the update!!

Ned sat beside his his friends bed a frown crinkling his brow. With the recent scandal with Cersei Lannister and the incestuous relationship, Eddard's workload as Hand of the King had risen to astronomical proportions. He had to personally undertake the investigation into the bastard children of his friend alongside Ser Barristan, whilst also outmanoeuvring Tywin Lannister to ensure that the law was upheld, and also looking after his daughters. Poor Sansa had been distraught with the disgrace of Prince Joffrey and Queen Cersei the two of them manipulating his innocent girl. Lively Arya on the other hand had been sticking her nose everywhere whenever not learning swordplay with Sword master Forel. It had been decided that Cersei and her children would be held within Traitors Walk, in the upper rooms rather than the actual dungeons, all Lannister bannermen sent back to the Westerlands for the time until Stannis and Renly as Robert's only candidates came to take his place. When Robert had returned injured it had become even worse, now Ned was handling the small council, organising the banquet and tourney of Jaime Lannister which Varys had insisted upon continuing, informing an injured Robert of his wife's infidelity alongside everything else. The Lannisters were to arrive the next day and Ned had finally finished the interrogation and sentencing of all the gold cloaks and white cloaks, finding many oath breakers, thirty men amongst both groups having found to be sleeping with the Queen and sending all of them up to the wall. 

The worst part initially was trying to Robert about his wife and the fact that he had no legitimate children as heirs but his friend seemed unbothered by his wife's deception. However when Ned mentioned Stannis, Robert nearly killed himself trying to attack Ned. So the new decree was that Robert's younger brother Renly was to be King. This alone was enough of a headache as Stannis when hearing the proclamation that Renly would be his heir had stormed his way into the Red Keep from Dragonstone. Furthermore, the argument between the three brothers had been heard by everyone. Stannis was furious, his mysterious red woman crooning platitudes. Renly was smug as can be, his sworn sword Ser Loras Tyrell beaming as the other news that Renly was to marry his sister Lady Margery. And finally Robert was bellowing from his bed about traitorous women and stupid brothers. all in all Ned just wished he could be back in Winterfell, worrying only for his land and his people and the Watch.

From his perch on top of the Lion's Gate, Ned watched the red and gold procession snake along the Gold Road towards the City. Ser Jaime and his wife Lady Brienne, Lord Tywin, Ser Kevan and his wife Lady Dorna were all riding amongst them, a pride of Lions coming to overrun King's Landing. Ned felt sorry for the Tarth girl, she had looked so miserable when he had greeted her at the harbour before her wedding, he hoped that she was not even more so now. Ned had never liked the Lannisters, could never trust them; they excused their presumptuous attitude with gold and blood, their treachery and depravity was now on display to all, but ever since they had come to Winterfell, into his house things had gotten worse. He was not looking forward to being in their company again. 

But that wasn't entirely true, Ned mused to himself as he made his way to the holdfast to welcome the guests, the other revelations that had appeared during the investigation of Cersei and her bastards; through looking members of the keep, Varys had come across a pyromancers guild which still operated in King's Landing. There they had found the plans for the wild fire caches under the city and in the pyromancer's care the edict signed by the mad king which dismissed Ser Jaime Lannister from the Kingsguard.The plan for the destruction of King's Landing worded ' when the rebels have entered the city' settled any doubts Ned had about the events that had taken place with the sacking of the city. For this Ned grudgingly changed his opinion of Ser Jaime, the man had broken no oaths and had saved the entire city from being burnt off the map.So Ned had to content himself with disliking the man;s flashy acerbic nature, for in Ned's mind, Ser Jaime had not killed his king, he had been another soldier in the Lannister forces. Furthermore, Ned had liked Brienne in the little while he had met her. She had seemed honest and open, a little shy, but Ned thought she would have benefitted growing up on bear island with the other Mormont fighting women. Ned still hoped desperately that the honest girl, only a few years older than his sweet Sansa, was not ruined by the sarcastic bite of her husband or crushed under the weight of her good-father.

The welcoming banquet was lively Ned only had to worry about his girls, more so Arya than Sansa, and his men rather than the whole assembly. Renly had taken to hosting the event with ease, his quick smile and light hearted, welcoming speech put everyone at ease. As the hand, Ned was seated on the other side of Renly to the guest of honor, Jaime Lannister. He was as charming and witty as Ned remembered, spinning words so fast they flew out of his mouth and quickly tied any competition into knots. However, Ned did notice one difference and that was Jaime's right hand was always touching his wife, her hand, her shoulder, her back, her side, always touching, always reassuring. Now Brienne was a quiet as a mouse. She nodded when people spoke and laughed with everyone else, however he had not her speak one word the whole night. So after the feasting was over, the tables moved and the dancing commenced; Renly had gone to the Lady Margery and was almost to the floor before Ned stood and made his way to Lady Brienne Lannister.

"Lady Brienne, would you honor me with a dance?" The poor girl had blushed bright red, at being asked to dance or at being called a lady Ned was not sure, but with a nod from her husband she acquiesced and on the relative privacy of dancing, reassured himself that he hadn't entirely sacrificed the poor girls happiness as part of Robert's plan to get rid of Ser Jaime.  
"You look lovely tonight, My lady."  
"Thank-you my lord hand."  
"How is Casterly Rock? You are not treated ill?"  
"Oh no! I am very happy with my new home, my husband's family have made me very welcome."  
"I am glad to hear it. Your husband is very lucky to have you."

After eliciting a final blush and his doubts vanished the song ended Ned retired to the side in an attempt to locate his daughters. He found Arya had pounced upon Brienne and was barraging her with questions while Sansa was holding court over the other young ladies in attendance. He noticed Stannis standing in the far corner like a stormcloud, dark and brooding as well. However it was as he swept the hall one final time to check that nothing was amiss when the front doors opened and Tyrion Lannister walzed through. Everyone turned on the spot as the dwarf made his entrance. When he made it to the dais on which his brother and Ser Barristan had been talking did the man speak.  
"Apologies for my lateness brother, there was some trouble on the road." Ned hadn't heard anything from his Lady wife since her raven that stated she had apprehended the man who tried to kill Bran and sent him to the Eyrie for his trial.

However looking at the brothers, especially the golden smile of the golden lion, especially since the distrain that Lord Tywin and his daughter had for their shortest family member. It seems that the gods decided that he was innocent of his son's attack. There had been many attacks lately; Robert's order against the Targaryen girl across the narrow sea as well as his own son's. A shrill scream stopped everything, the entire hall silent, watching as Lady Brienne sagged against her husband, her beautiful blue dress bleeding red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Are you happy with me? you didn't have to wait so long! Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments gratefully accepted!
> 
> Til next time,
> 
> Helena64


	11. Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic scene alert!! 
> 
> It will be obvious when you get to it so I will not be marking it out.

The day had gone so well, he had visited his sister and her children that afternoon; he had missed Cersei so much and she had been in tears after their father had lectured and scolded the whole morning, he comforted her the only way he knew how. Being with her was so familiar it was like they had never been apart, even though she wore rags and hadn't washed, Jaime hadn't cared. Cersei had been his only constant his whole life and he hadn't realised how much he had relied on their quick meaningful meetings to survive King's Landing. When he had left to go to his rooms to dress for his party he felt only a small guilty twinge in his gut about betraying Brienne.

Jaime knew as soon as he saw his brother that something would go wrong. Nothing good has happened in his life without something awful to taint it. He had barely introduced his brother to his wife when blood starts dribbling out her nose and from her nether regions. Blood splattered all over the beautiful blue and gold gown that had been made for her, tears pricked her eyes and Jaime caught her as her legs crumpled from the pain. A woman screamed but Jaime wasn't paying attention, Brienne was squeezing his hands so tightly, her freckled cheeks were white, her eyes wide with fright and pain and Jaime could not do anything but hold her. He was oblivious to anything that was happening around him, he didn't really notice Tyrion trying organise some help and he didn't even realise the maester had come until he blocked Brienne's face from his sight. 

"Brother. Brother! Jaime! JAIME!" Jaime looked away from his wife to see Tyrion standing next to him. "Pick her up, take her to the maester's chambers!" He was barely aware of his own body, of gathering Brienne into his arms, not noticing the blood soaking into his golden sleeves, wandered almost drunkenly through the halls as his brother led him. Entering the healing chambers Jaime lay her down, with his hands free he brushed the lengthening blonde hair away from Brienne's face. "I-I-It hurts, J-J-Jaime, it hu-u-urts. " she gasped out and so Jaime took her hands in his and let her squeeze them as hard as she could, even though it felt as though his fingers would snap. She let out a scream and Jaime saw in his peripheral the maester and some others flurrying about, but he kept his eyes on Brienne. Jaime hated this situation, he wanted to fade out, to go away in his mind and not see all the blood and worry around him, but Brienne needed him so he stayed and looked at her and held her hand, he couldn't think or focus on anything else.

Brienne cried out one last time before laying still, her hands slack and eyes closed. Jaime's fingers had gone numb hours ago but even numb and fumbling as they were they hovered over Brienne mouth, trembling hoping to still feel her breath warm them. Jaime slumped back relieved as he felt the bearest of breaths tickle his fingers. Looking around Jaime looked to the maester and the assisting servants, all of which looked full of despair. Jaime looked at them questioningly, one of the servants, a matronly looking woman carried a pile of cloth, holding it out to him Jaime took the bundle. Inside was a tiny baby, so small it could've fitted into his cupped hands, most of the blood had been wiped off and the umbilical cord removed, a dusting of fine blonde hair covered it's head, eyes closed and hands and feet curled up to it's chest. Looking down Jaime stared at his baby girl.

"I'm sorry My lord, it was Scorned Red, very rare in Westeros but I had the antidote, you wife will be fine but it was too late to save the baby. I'm sorry." Jaime barely heard him, didn't look up he couldn't look away from his child, a child he could've acknowledged as his, a child that someone had taken from him. Jaime walked back over to the chair he had sat in beside Brienne, he fell into it, nearly missed entirely, but he didn't notice. Bundling her back up into the cloth, as if to keep her warm, Jaime held her to his breast with one hand, his other one curling into Brienne's hair, stroking it softly, as if to comfort her even though she didn't even know yet.

Jaime hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until he woke up again. His baby still clutched in his hand, his other in his wife's hair. She was waking up, if the drowsy sway of her head was anything to go by, Jaime hadn't even realised he knew that about his wife. Her sapphire blue eyes opened and looked to him in confusion. With his only free hand he helped her sit up, supporting her back until she rested against the pillows herself. Her mouth opened and Jaime knew what she was going to ask and he couldn't tell her, couldn't bring himself to speak the words so he laid out their baby in her limp arms. Jaime felt sick as he watched the same emotions he had felt roll over her face; confusion, realisation and then grief. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she made no noise, she didn't wail or beat her breast, just sat there, their baby clasped in her arms, tears overflowing but utterly silent. 

Again Jaime wanted to fade out, just go away in his head but then he wouldn't be able to see his baby girl so he stayed. He sat on the bed beside her, curled his arms around them both and stared at his little girl, memorising every aspect of her he could into his brain so he would never forget it. Outside bells rang but no one came into the room to let them know what was happening, no one came and Jaime was glad. Because when they came they were going to take her away, when they came they would bury her and he would not be able to see her again. So they sat in silence while the sunlight on the floor marked the day go by. Nothing had moved until the sunlight disappeared and a servant came into the room. It was the same servant who had given their baby to him. She lit the candles around the room and curtseyed saying, "The King died last night, succumbed to his wounds. NO one will be bothering ya tomorrow." She left then, even though Jaime nor Brienne had dismissed her or even acknowledged her. Later once the candles were just flickering nubs just about to go out Brienne spoke. "Her name is Joanna." Jaime choked, but looking up at her, the determination sparkling in her eyes Jaime only nodded. "Joanna Lannister second of her name."

The next day Brienne and Jaime sat inside the healer's chamber, they did not care when King Robert's body was processed to the Sept. They spent the day as they had spent the last together holding their Joanna. It was the day after the King's internment in the Sept of Baelor when the septas come into the room. There are four of them and they tut and fuss over the tiny part of little Joanna that they can see. "She was stillborn? Well then she was never alive." one says, "hmm, yes. You will be taking her to Casterly Rock to be buried there."  
"NO! She is going to Tarth. My Joanna is going to Tarth." Brienne cried out and hid her in the cloth once again. The Septas tutted but acquieced then pushed the three of them out of the room. "We will take her now to prepare her. Ser Jaime, take your wife back to your rooms." The walk was awful, Brienne wrung her hands together, but the rest of the castle mourned too, and for this Jaime was glad, glad that he could pretend that everyone was mourning Joanna as they were. Once they had entered the rooms designated for the Lannister family, everything changed. When they walked in, Tywin sat behind his desk, Cersei and the children sat across from him. They're stunned faces jolted Jaime out of his stupor and he looked down to see his blood stained clothes, Brienne still in her blue gown, now a muted burgundy colour from the dried blood. Jaime hadn't realised he was still wearing his clothes from the feast.

"Really Jaime you were seen walking around the castle like that?!" Jaime cured the arm he had around Brienne's shoulder further, pulling her towards him. Ignoring his sister Jaime turned to his father. "Father, we have just come from the maester. Brienne was poisoned with Scorned Red, the maester saved her but our daughter was murdered."  
"Having some jealous woman on the side uncle? Some scorned wench jealous of your beautiful bride." Joffrey butted in sniggering. Jaime wanted to lunge at his son and throttle him, for talking about his sister like that. "That is your cousin's death you make fun of. You make mockery of a Lannister's death?" Tyrion growled. "Father, your granddaughter was murdered. With such a debt we should surely pay in kind." Jaime watched his father apprehensively, Joanna was a girl and was not as important as an heir to his father. 

"You want revenge for that beast's offspring? Surely father you should spend your energies elsewhere." Cersei's casual dismissal of his daughter cut Jaime. His sweet Cersei was condemning one of his own blood! "Are you sure you are not jealous sweet sister? Since Jaime's babe was trueborn, a proper Lannister, while yours are only Water." Letting out a shriek of rage Cersei slapped Tyrion, nearly toppling him off of his feet.  
"ENOUGH. I will not have my children squabbling like peasants. You are all leaving for Casterly Rock, my granddaughter will buried with her kin and Jaime you will be in charge in my absence. I will have your daughter's death looked into. Understand?"  
"Please, let me take her to Tarth. I couldn't bare to live at Casterly Rock with her buried there. Please." Brienne's voice was soft and if it wasn't for the silence following his father's words Jaime doubted even he could've heard even though he stood next to her. His father looked unmoving so Jaime followed "Besides father I have to go pay my respects to my good-father. We must go to Tarth anyway.

Jaime stared at his father, ignoring Cersei's outraged glare and the worried looks of the little ones. Ignored Brienne stiff beside him or Tyrion's pity. The whole room was frozen while their family head decided. "Very well. You are to stay there for a week then you are to return immediately. You will bury her, visit Lord Selwyn and learn your duties as the heir and that is it. I expect you back at Casterly Rock in three weeks." Cersei was turning red with fury, Tyrion smiled and Brienne sagged against him the atmosphere became relaxed for one moment when little Tommen asked "What's her name?" Brienne stood up to her full heigh and stared father in the eye, "Her name is Joanna Lannister." 

"It is an excellent name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Another update!! I'm sorry! I cried while writing this. I'm sorry. If you feel you need to message me angrily about horrible events I will not be offended. So as you will have noticed I had to make up a poison as GRRM has not written about any other pregnancy related poison apart from moon tea. As moon tea doesn't actually harm the mother I made up this one instead. So I hope you will forgive me this artistic license for the sake of the story. Anyway, kudos and comment if you like it or not. My next update should be next week but with all my exams coming up please be patient with me.
> 
> Helena64

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my story. Please let me know of any errors and grammar mistakes.


End file.
